This disclosure relates in general to establishing network relationships and, more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to prioritizing relationships after a power-cycling event.
The Internet is an amalgamation of various networks that pass each other's network traffic such that recipients can receive information. The various networks can be divided into full-route and terminal networks. Full-route networks are connected such that any point on the Internet can be reached by the full-route network by using terminal networks and other full-route networks. Recipients generally have Internet service from a terminal network and may use a combination of full-route and terminal networks to communicate with all other locations on the Internet.
Many types of devices are used to communicate with both full-route and terminal networks on the Internet. Generally, these devices are used to identify neighboring networks and generate an Internet routing table to direct traffic through other devices to any point on the Internet. The Border Gateway Protocol (BGP) is the protocol backing the core routing decisions on the Internet. BGP-compliant devices can maintain a table of IP networks, or “prefixes,” which designate network reachability among autonomous systems (AS). BGP is a path vector protocol and, thus, makes routing decisions based on path, network policies, and/or rule-sets.